Bonnie's Supplementals
Bonnie's Supplementals is a shop in the game game here, and unlocked after level here of world here. As the name states, the shop is run by Bonnie. Items Sold Here is the list of items sold at the shop: (note that this isn't the full list, and the picture does not picture every item) Page 1: *Extra Plant Food: Gives you one more extra slot for Plant Food. Costs $15,000. *+ Plant Food: Gives you one Plant Food for you to use for your next battle. Costs $2000. *+ Full Plant Food: Gives you a full pack of Plant Food for you to use for your next battle. Costs $13,000. *Marigold Sprout: Gets you a Marigold Sprout for your Zen Garden. Costs $500. *Random Plant Sprout: Gets you a random plant sprout for your Zen Garden (No Marigolds). Costs $3000. *Gardening Glove: Allows you to move plants around in your Zen Garden. Costs $100. *Replenish Lawn Mower: Replaces one Lawn Mower with another one when used. Costs $2000. *+ 3 Rakes: Gives you three rakes for you to use for your next battle. Costs $300. *+10 Rakes: Gives you ten rakes for you to use for your next battles. Costs $1000. *"Zombies Suck" T-Shirt: A T-shirt that has a zombie with a no symbol on it. If you buy 90 of them, you unlock a plant. Costs $3000. *"I Hate Zombies" Button: A button with a zombie and a no symbol on it. If you buy 150 of them, you unlock a plant. Costs $100. *"Zombies are Dumb" Cap: A Cap which has a zombie with a no symbol on it. If you buy 90 of them, you unlock a plant. Costs $1000. Page 2: *Phamango Seed Packet: Gives you the seed packet for the upgrade of Flamango, Phamango. Costs $19,000. Page 3: Plants Milestone Plants Here is the list of plants Bonnie gives away: *???- You are given this plant when you buy 90 of her shirts. *???- You are given this plant when you buy 150 of her buttons. *???- You are given this plant when you buy 90 of her caps. *???- You are given this plant when you buy $100,000,000 worth of goods. Sold Plants Here is the list of plants Bonnie sells: *Phamango (page coming soon) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Bonnie's Speeches Here is a list of what Bonnie says when certain events occur in her shop. Mouseovers These speeches are activated when you mouse over the items in her shop. *Extra Plant Food: "Extra Plant Food. Gives you one extra slot for Plant Food. " *+ Plant Food: "+ Plant Food. Gives you one Plant Food to use for the next battle." *+ Full Plant Food: "+ Full Plant Food. Gives you a full bar of Plant Food to use for the next battle." *Marigold Sprout: "A Marigold Sprout. Gives you a Marigold Sprout for the Zen Garden." *Random Plant Sprout: "A Random Sprout. Gives you a Random Sprout for the Zen Garden." *Gardening Glove: "The Gardening Glove. Allows you to move plants around in the Zen Garden." *Replenish Lawn Mower: "Replenish Lawn Mower. Replaces one lawn mower when one has been already used." *+3 Rakes: "+3 Rakes. Gives you three rakes to use for the next battle." *+10 Rakes: "+10 Rakes. Gives you ten rakes to use for the next battle." *"Zombies Suck" T-Shirt: "A Zombies Suck T-Shirt. Made from special silk produced from the finest silkworms." *"I Hate Zombies" Button: " An I Hate Zombies Button. Made from quality plastic I stole from the Zomboss Labs." * "Zombies are Dumb" Cap: "A Zombies are Dumb Cap. Made from very good cloth that was once worn by one of my grandma's undergarments." *Phamango Seed Packet: "Phamango's Seed Packet. As you would expect, more powerful than the usual Flamango!" Milestones These speeches are triggered when you reach a milestone. *When you buy 90 of her shirts: "Wow! You must really like my shirts! Here, I'll give you one of my plants!" *When you buy 150 of her buttons: "Woah! You must really love my buttons! Here, this is a plant I figured I should give you." *When you buy 90 of her caps: "Cool! You must really enjoy wearing my caps! Here, a Plant for you." *When you buy $100,000,000 worth of goods from her shop: "Hey, you bought a LOT of stuff! This plants would suffice as an acceptable gift in exchange, yes?" Other Doing Nothing These are all caused by the player doing nothing for a few minutes. *"Still browsing?" *"I'm still here." *"Nice day we're having, yes?" *"So, hows are your plants doing?" *"There have been rumours saying that Zomboss has a zombie wife!" *"Those rotten zombies..." Just Got Here These are all caused by the player just entering her shop. *"Hi, what do you need?" *"Hello!" *"Welcome to Bonnie's Supplementals!" *"How may I help you?" Trivia *Bonnie is wearing one of her shirts. *The pic of Bonnie's store is removed because it gave epileptic seizures to anyone who saw it. Category:Stores